Fix You
by davidr11
Summary: One shot. Tori and Jade breakup, thankfully Cat is there to fix Tori.


**AN: To anyone following any series I was writing, I am sorry I haven't updated, as of now I have abandoned them. I feel that is best, I was a lot younger when I started those. Things changed a lot for me back then, and now rereading a lot of my older stuff I just cringe. I suck at dialogue, which I will try to work on going forward. I also think I do my best work involving dark themes/stories though I'm trying to make this one a bit lighter than my recent one shot. I feel Cori is an underused ship, and it's one I actually like a lot. In this story they are in Sophomore year and Tori joined the school at the very of Freshman year. Lyrics are from Gives You Hell from The All American Rejects**

…

Tori stood there with Jade yelling at her. They had been dating since halfway through Freshman year and while she loved the girl she sure knew how Beck use to feel now. "You sat on my new pair of scissors!", Jade was practically spitting in Tori's face. "They're bent now, they're useless! They lost their scizz!" Jade screamed before throwing them at the wall, making them perfectly stick out of the wall. "God I swear Tori, sometimes you're just useless!", Jade spat out one more insult before storming out of the room.

Tori sat there a bit shell shocked. Things use to be great between them, when they first started dating it was like a dream come true. She got to see a side that was only reserved for Beck before, and she still did from time to time. It just seems like as time goes on she sees less of it and gets a lot of verbal and even emotional abuse. She wasn't going to lie, her self esteem had taken a huge hit. She loved Jade so much still though, she knew the good Jade was still there deep deep down.

…

After school Tori stopped by a store to pick up Jade a brand new pair of scissors that would hopefully have enough scizz for her. She sends Jade a text asking her to come by her house, Tori was so happy thinking how appreciative Jade was going to be for the new pair of scissors, maybe Tori would even get a kiss which was just another thing that seemed to happen more and more rarely. She heard a knock at the door and jumped up to answer.

"So, what is so important I needed to come over now?" asks Jade doing her best to seem disinterested. "Well, I know how upset you were over the scissors I bent so… Here's a new pair," says Tori while smiling and handing her the new pair. Jade scoffs, "What am I supposed to do with these? Tori these blades are only like 3 inches long." Tori just blinks and stares. She can feel some tears begin to shed. "Ughh, Tori if you're just going to cry after failing to do anything right then I should just go," Tori didn't stop her as she walked out the door.

Tori stood there feeling utterly defeated. She had no clue what to do to make Jade happy, could she even do anything? Could she do anything to make anyone happy? Tori never once use to doubt herself, she was strong and independent and if someone didn't appreciate her that was their problem. Then Jade came along, and then Jade started chipping away at all the things that made her so strong and independent. Started making her doubt herself, if she could be a good partner to someone else. Maybe Jade wasn't the problem, maybe it was her.

As Tori lied down in her bed just barely holding back the tears, she got a text from Cat.

 _Hey Tor, is it cool if we hangout?_

Tori wasn't sure she felt like hanging out, she didn't want to upset Cat though so she just ignored it. She'd tell Cat she was taking a nap or something, Tori's thoughts went back to Jade, she didn't want to lose her, Jade had become so much to her. She just wanted….

Her thought was cut off by her phone ringing, "Hello." Tori answered. She wasn't surprised to hear Cat's voice on the other end. "Hey Tor, did you get my text?" She asked. "Yeah Cat, sorry I was just lying down to nap I haven't had the best day," Tori responded trying her best to sound normal and not upset.

"Hey, you can tell me anything Tori so please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I could help." A few minutes of silence went by while Tori contemplated what Cat had just said, screw it maybe she would feel better. So Tori unloaded everything that had happened and how she felt onto Cat. After about 5 minutes of crying while pouring her soul to Cat Tori finally finished. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes Tor, and don't try to argue it won't do you any good," said Cat who sounded a bit sad herself after hearing all that.

…

Twenty minutes later Tori was hugging Cat while sobbing. "I just have no clue what has gone wrong, I mean we use to be so great together. Jade was good to me, she was a great girlfriend. Now, now she makes me feel like I'm nothing. Like she's doing me a favor by spending any time with me. She makes me feel like I'm less than human," Tori sobbed. "And the worse part is, even after all that, I still love her. I love her so much it hurts."

Cat was petting Tori's hair while Tori's head was in her neck. Which was soaked now by all Tori's tears. Even Cat was doing her best not to cry. "Tori, I need you to listen to what I'm about to say. It's very very important you listen to it all and know I am being honest with you." Tori nodded letting Cat knew she understood.

"First this is Jade. I've known her longer than anyone. She did this exact same thing to Beck, have you noticed even though they broke up last year, before you two started dating, he's just now seems to have gotten his full confidence back? And Beck wasn't the first either, and you won't be the last. Second, you are still strong, beautiful and independent" a slight blush came over Cat's face as she said this.

"You are amazing and way more than Jade deserves. I'm still Jade's friend because she's good to me, but we're just friends. Once you date her she makes it her mission to break you. I don't know why really, I've always been too afraid to ask. Maybe it was her rough childhood with her, admittedly, dick of a father. Or her mom who was never there. All anyone can do is take guesses. But you **need** to end this. All she is going to do is break you down as far as she can. To nothing if she can, then leave you for her next project."

Tori just stared at her, she knew Cat was right. No matter Jade's intentions she couldn't stay in this relationship anymore. Not if she wanted any shred of sanity left that was for sure. "Thank you Cat," says Tori as she reaches in to give Cat a big hug. "And Tori, I'll be here to help you through every step, the break up and putting yourself back together afterword," Cat deepens the hug.

…

The next day at school Tori takes in a deep breath. This was it, now or never. "Jade we need to talk," she says with a lot less conviction then she planned. "Well talk then," Jade practically spits at her. "I just hope it's not another sad pair of scissors. Those things you tried to pass off onto me yesterday were just a disgrace." Tori takes in another deep breath as she feels her self esteem take another hit. "I'm breaking up with you." At first Jade just stares blankly at her, then a look of anger passes across her face. She does something Tori never expected and slaps her. "No, I'm breaking up with **you** ," and with that Jade storms off. Tori just stands there, trying to process that Jade actually struck her. Cat, who was watching from a distance runs up now that Jade was gone and it should be safe.

"Oh my god Tori, are you alright?" Cat takes Tori into her arms. Tori just lets out a sob while she hugs Cat like she was a piece of paper that needed something to weight it down so the wind wouldn't blow it away. "I can't believe she **hit** me. I never expected that, Jade had her problems but she never struck me before!" Cat just cooed while petting Tori's hair. "Shh, shh. It's going to be okay Tori, I'm here for you, I'm here for you."

…

Jade didn't sit with them at lunch, Tori had a feeling she probably never would again. "I still can't believe Jade actually slapped you," Beck said while shaking his head, "I mean we all know Jade is a gank, but I didn't even expect that." Tori looked at Beck, he was the only other one here who had dated Jade so Beck was the only other one who knew the full extent of what it is like to date Jade West. "Yeah, that was some fucked up chiz," Andre added. "Do you want me to sick Rex on her Tori?" Robbie added in. Tori gave Robbie a bit of a smile, "No, Robbie. I would feel bad if Jade killed Rex," Robbie looked thankful, I mean we all know Jade would tear Rex apart and eat him for lunch.

Tori went through the rest of the day of school on auto pilot. She felt empty inside, on one hand she was a bit relieved they had broken up. On the other hand she still loved Jade, and foolishly wished she could change her. Make Jade truly love her back. Tori sighed, she knew that wasn't possible. Maybe someone, someday would manage that but Tori Vega would not be that person. No matter how that made Tori feel she just had to deal with it and accept it.

…

Cat came back to Tori's house with her after school, Tori had tried to convince Cat she'd be okay and Cat didn't have to drop her own things for her but Cat was insistent. They were sitting up in Tori's room, Tori was crying while lying down on her bed with Cat stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay, you know that right?" Cat asked her, Tori's head was on Cat's chest while Cat stroked her hair and they talked.

"I know, I feel broken now, and it will be a lot of work to fix the damage Jade has done. At least you'll be here for me," Tori smiled when saying that last part. "I'll always be here for you Tori, as long as you understand that. It's important to me," Cat sounded deadly serious, which was unusual for her. "I know Cat, I know," Tori said while Cat leaned over to give her a kiss on her forehead.

…

It had been about two weeks since Tori had broken up with Jade. Cat had seriously been there the entire time for her, she spent the first two nights with her and then everyday after school and weekends. It was a Friday night now and Cat was staying the night. Cat was cuddling into Tori, "Ohhhh, you know I hate it when Mufasa dies," Cat cries while hiding her head into Tori. Tori puts her hands around Cat pulling her into her. "It's okay Cat, the scenes over," Tori says with a slight hint of amusement in her voice, Cat's head stayed where it was though and Tori started to stroke her hair. Cat practically purred into her.

Tori was feeling conflicted. On one hand she still had feelings for Jade, she was still hurting. Sometimes she was hurting badly, and other times she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. But now there was Cat. She seriously had done so much for Tori, and maybe, just maybe, Tori was starting to crush on her. As far as Tori was aware though Cat is straight. Like never even checked out a girl once straight. To be fair though she didn't really seem to check out guys either. Nevertheless Tori had no clue what to do about these feelings, so she did nothing. Well except maybe be a bit extra affectionate, which worked out since Cat was an extra affectionate person.

Cat finally pulled her head out to continue watching the movie. "Tori, do you really think lions lives are like this? I mean it'd be so cool to go to Africa and document the real life Lion King," Cat said sounding slightly excited. Tori giggled a little, she hated having to burst Cat's bubble because I mean it **would** be cool if lions could actually live like this. "No Cat, I'm sorry but it's just a movie," Cat pouted and crossed her arms. "We could buy you some lion stuffed animals though, even name one Simba and one Nala!"

"Yay!" Cat cheered getting happy again. Tori put on a huge smile while looking at Cat. God, how had she never noticed how beautiful Cat was before? I mean Tori always knew she was pretty, but damn Cat could put models to shame. Tori noticed that Cat was staring back at her know and also seemed deep in thought. Having been caught though Tori blushed and said, "Well, back to the movie." They both turned their attention back to the Lion King but not before Cat grabbed Tori's hand and held it.

…

The movie was just wrapping up when Tori got a text message, Tori's eyes popped seeing it was from Jade. Jade hadn't spoken a word to her since the break up.

 _I decided I'm willing to take you back_ , Jade had texted.

Tori took in a deep breathe and Cat seemed to have noticed the change in Tori. "What's wrong? Who texted," Cat asked sounding a bit worried. Tori just handed her the phone to let her see what Jade had texted. To Tori's surprise Cat typed in a response and sent it before handing it back to her.

 _Well I don't want you back, so take your ganky ass somewhere else_ , Cat had sent to her. Tori laughed before reaching in and giving Cat a huge hug. "Well, ready for bed?" asked Tori. "Kay, kay. I get first shower though!" Cat said before running upstairs while giggling, making sure she got to the shower before Tori. Tori just giggled a little before heading upstairs to pick out an outfit to wear for after she got to shower herself.

…

An hour later they were both showered and lying in Tori's bed. They were listening to music with their heads down at the end of the bed and their legs up in the air while pressed against the head board.

" _ **I wake up every evening**_

 _ **With a big smile on my face**_

 _ **And it never feels out of place**_

 _ **And you're still probably working**_

 _ **At a nine to five pace**_

 _ **I wonder how bad that tastes**_

 _ **When you see my face**_

 _ **Hope it gives you hell**_

 _ **Hope it gives you hell**_

 _ **When you walk my way**_

 _ **Hope it gives you hell**_

 _ **Hope it gives you hell**_ "

Tori and Cat sing along to the song, when it finished they giggle before Tori gets a look of sadness on her face, "You still miss here, huh?" asks Cat with a soft voice. "I miss loving her, I miss the good times as few as hey were. But mostly no, she was so bad to me it's hard to miss her. **But** do I still have feelings for her. I really did, do? Did, I'm going with did, love her. I mean I know we're young, I'll have more loves and crushes. Better relationships, actual love which I'm not sure Jade can even understand. But I still just feel empty sometimes when I think of her," Tori finishes turning to look over at Cat. To her great surprise Cat leans in and kisses her.

It starts softly, Cat seems unsure of what to do so Tori takes the initiative before Cat had time to have second thoughts and deepens the kiss. Cat lets out a small gasp before responding with vigor. God, Tori has wanted to do this for a week now. Cat's lips are so soft, and she tastes like bubblegum lip gloss. Tori had a new appreciation for bubblegum now. Finally Cat slowly and softly pulls away, with a bit of a dreamish look in her eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," Tori says finally breaking the silence. "Me too, like you have no clue," Cat responds. "Tell me then, I want to know." Cat looks at Tori, like trying to read if Tori is really ready for this. She must have seen what she was looking for because she responded with, "I've had a crush on you since last year." Tori's eyes bulged, she had absolutely no clue, and to be a bit honest was a bit shocked. When Cat kissed her she kind of just assumed, like with Tori, her feelings had come along in the last two weeks.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" asked Tori hoping to get all the puzzle pieces put in so she could understand all this. "Well first I didn't know if you liked girls, then you were dating Jade. I knew it was a mistake, I knew how Jade was but I felt helpless. I figured if I tried to warn you you'd resent me for trying to break you two up and date her anyway. So I just kept my feelings down, hidden deep."

"Were you happy when Jade and I broke up," asked Tori. "Not like you may think, I was relieved that I could get you out of that toxic relationship. But I didn't want you to get hurt, if I could have prevented you from getting hurt I would have done it, even if it meant I could never tell you how I felt," Cat finished hoping Tori understood. Tori leaned in and kissed her as her reply. Cat felt relieved before she deepened the kiss.

"No matter what happened, I would have always been here to fix you," Cat says after they pull apart.

…

Cat and Tori had been dating for two months now. Everything was going great, Jade was almost a distant memory for Tori now, she had never been happier than she was now with Cat. Cat was the perfect girlfriend, Tori felt safe when she would cuddle with her, kiss her, hold her hand. She had never felt safe with Jade, loved? Sure at the beginning, never safe though. Cat had fixed her.


End file.
